Stupid
by AngelOfGeeks
Summary: The Champion of Cyrodiil's rant about it all.


This is my own take on the Hero of Kvatch/Champion of Cyrodiil's feelings when it all ended. So uh... yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid._ It's just so stupid, so ridiculously, unspeakably stupid. Stupid that I let myself get swept up into this whole mess, stupid that I let myself feel like I was actually _doing_ something, stupid that I always thought that this would be one of those stupid, _stupid _happily ever afters." Blood from a lip bitten too hard dripped onto the stone altar of the holy Akatosh, but the one who owned the blood did not care.

"Oh yes, happily ever after. One of the biggest lies in the whole damned universe, a lie that started with whatever idiot decided to write a story and end it with those burning words that always feel like a slap to the face whenever I hear them. I'll never say it aloud and mean it, because it's such an abomination that if the one who started it all wasn't dead, that I would cut his head from his neck and laugh as it fell to the ground."

The Temple of the One was silent. Stars shone brightly, laughing despite the overwhelming feeling of anger coming from below while they shone above that roof that had been broken open by none other than Mehrunes Dagon himself, the same Daedric Lord who almost destroyed Tamriel. But the one who stopped him, at least, what remained of the one who stopped him, was now a majestic dragon statue roaring out to the heavens. But to her, a single figure who was sitting cross legged exactly in front of the statue, it was a mockery. Another abomination, like those happily ever afters.

The legs of the statue had several deep scratches that only a sword could make. There were also pieces that had chipped away from getting punched repeatedly until the fists of the one who did the punching bled, bled all over the statue's feet, mixed with hot, angry tears of frustration. Frustration that she couldn't destroy it, couldn't wipe it out so all the stupid people who always talked about the stupid statue could finally shut their stupid mouths and leave stupid old her alone.

"I know I'm insane. But aren't we all? Aren't we all, secretly ranting inside, secretly knowing that we'll eventually crack and start ranting aloud about this and that, never being able to settle on one subject? Like that crazed little Bosmer in Skingrad with the vampire count, and like all the people in that door in Niben Bay, and like, well, me. Nobody knows that, of course. Not now. Never ever will anyone know now. Except for maybe Baurus. He always thought I was completely mad, going off into those stupid, _stupid_ gates grabbing those stupid sigil stones... " There was a silent thud as a fist slammed into the cold marble below.

"And stupidest of all was that great big stupid king of stupid sigil stones that you told me to get, when even I was completely terrified, when you were so worried I wanted to just... just do something to wipe that stupid look of worry off of your not stupid face, and then the gates started to open, and the bloodthirst kicked in, and I was in too much of a frenzy because of terror and worry and every other stupid emotion in the book to want to wipe that look off of your face. But somehow, some way I _did _wipe that stupid look off of your not stupid face, because the complete stupidness of it all gave me strength to kill every stupid thing that came out of those... those..."

She let out a cry of anger, and it echoed in the great Temple, before flying out the open roof to make the guards on patrol wonder what was going on. But she said for them to never come in despite what they heard, and they listened.

"Those _stupid _gates, until the great big stupid king of great big stupid gates that held the king of stupid stones decided to pop up and you shouted at me to go and I ran, I ran like a scared, stupid little kid for the first time in my life, and when I saw what was behind it, I felt even more stupid for running in, because the thing you only saw when it was dead, and I say dead because there was no way such a horrible thing could be cold and mechanical, was so stupidly scary, so stupidly huge, that then and there I wanted to run back like a stupid scared little girl. But I didn't, because I needed to get that stupid king of stupid stones."

At this point, the figure was holding a glowing stone. After staring at it for a few moments, she attempted to smash it against the marble, slamming it down with all her might, but it did nothing but give her a sore arm. So she threw it against the wall, frustrated tears starting to build up.

"Then I had to go through a stupid portal and go defeat the idiot who caused this whole trouble and retrieve the stupid amulet so you could become the not stupid Emperor. So after going through hell and back and hauling back the stupid amulet, you could finally become the stupid emperor." Her tone became even more bitter, angry tears splashing hot against the stone below.

"But first you had to tell that stupid idiot Ocato what you were going to do instead of just finishing the whole thing, so stupid Mehrunes Dagon could start trying to blow the whole stupid place up. Then you thought it was too late and I was stupid enough to think that it wasn't._ Stupid._" Her fist slammed against the ground again.

"And you had an idea and decided to sacrifice yourself and do the stupidest thing ever, being _noble. _So you became a big dragon and killed him, and I got some stupid armor and a title for enduring it all, for having to see you turn into this-" She punched the statue. "-before turning into stone. Do you know how it feels when a stupid somebody makes the worst moment in your life sound like a show? _Do you have any idea how it feels to have stupid people constantly remind you of it, to keep saying "Oh, you're the one who helped out Martin!"? _No, you don't, because you had to do the stupid thing and leave me behind." She was shouting now, voice trembling as she did so. The guards on patrol were nice enough to ignore her ranting and leave her well alone.

"So here I am. At the foot of this stupid statue in the stupid temple in a stupid city in the stupid province that you and I helped save, and I'm telling you what I'm going to do. Now listen." She didn't care that the only thing that could hear her was a small mouse who was investigating the stone she had thrown.

"I'm going back. Back to my realm. Back to where nobody knew you, where nobody is stupid enough to greet me the way the stupid people here do. Because I really have gone insane, and I'm going back to where the insane _is_ sane. And I'm _never_ coming back to this stupid place." The lone figure stood up, composing herself before glaring at the statue. "And who knows, maybe Nine will become Ten. But I won't be here to see it, and I hope you're happy."

* * *


End file.
